Hate, Lust, And Love
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Skulker can't stand not being able to catch the ghost brat Danny Phantom. With a little help from his employer, he sets out to kidnap the him. When he does, over the course of time his hate for the halfa turns to lust. And maybe lust turns to something more. Rated M for a reason. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey there! :D This is my very first Danny Phantom story, please go easy on me if I get something wrong. I don't mean too. Enjoy! :)**

**WARNINGS: This story will at some point contain, Male/Male, Abuse, Torture, Rape, Language, and Smut. You have been warned. **

Thinking. This seems to be one of the things Skulker has been doing a lot lately. Thinking, plotting, scheming, of ways to take down his prey. Just sitting in the animal skin covered chair with-in his living room, thinking of ways to take his prey down. The prey that got away. To this very day, STILL manages to get away from him. The fact that he keeps slipping through his fingers, pisses Skulker off to no end. And the whelp is getting stronger with each passing day. He shouldn't have taken the brat down when he first got his powers. The very thought of that ghost brat makes Skulker see red.

Danny Fucking Phantom.

The only ghost of his kind. Rare and very valuable. And a mere child. A child the Ghost Zones greatest ghost hunter can't even catch! Skulker has always got what he's wanted in the past, but then this whelp comes into the picture and ruins his reputation. Skulker growls at the very thought of his perfect ghost hunting reputation going all to shit because he can't catch a ghost child. But, with that said, it doesn't mean he doesn't love the thrill of hunting down the whelp like the low life prey he is. Thoughts of having the ghost child chained up, as he slowly skins him alive and screams for help and begs for Skulker to stop comes into the hunters mind. That puts a smile on his face. He can practically hear him screaming and crying now.

But what fun would it be if he right out just killed the kid?

An evil smirk made it's way to his lips as he thought of an even more evil plan. He would need help from Plasmius if he wanted this plan to work out in his favor. He got up from his chair and flew off in the direction of the older halfas home. Hopefully, the billionaire would give him everything he needed.

For if he did, he had a plan to hatch and let take effect.

* * *

Clockwork sat back and looked at the time stream, like he normally did. But there was something that caught his eye. It was a string of fate. Something that would happen no matter what were to happen. It was just one of those things you can't control. Unlike with the Dan problem that was taken care of, this was something, even if he 'cheated' would happen. He took a closer look at the strand and saw some very dark things. Such as:

Evil.

Torture.

Darkness.

Cruelty.

But also nearing the end of the strand of fate were better things. Calmer, more beautiful would take place like:

Caring.

Trust.

Hope.

And most of all...Love.

The ghost of time looked to see who this string of fate belonged to and instantly smirked at the owner with a new adventure waiting for them. This is going to be very interesting. All he has to do now is wait, and let things go there own way.

For now that is.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes and lazily got out of bed. Ghost hunting and waking up early for school DON'T mix. Wiping the sleep for his eyes, he made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once he was done, he got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Looking at the clock, he saw he had ten minutes to get to school before he was late so he just grabbed an apple and raced out the front door.

Going behind a corner where no one could see him, two bright white rings appeared at his waist and descended on his body. Blue eyes going s radioactive green with a light glow, black hair turning snow white and his clothes turning into his Hazmat jumpsuit with DP on his chest. Then he flew off to school in record time so he won't be late.

Getting to school, Danny found a spot to change back before meeting up with Tucker and Sam.

"Hey guys." He greeted with a small smile.

"Hey Danny." They say at the same time.

"Up late again?" Tucker asks.

"That obvious?" Danny asks. Tucker nods his head yes. "Well I would be getting more sleep if ghosts would stop attacking on school nights. Or any night really."

Sam snorted, "Danny you know they don't care if you're busy or not."

At this Danny just rolled his eyes. He knew they didn't care what he had planned or if he had school the next morning. But it was SUPER annoying. Especially if it's just the Box ghost or someone not really worth a fight. But he can't just let them roam around. So he did what he had to do. Even if it means losing a good nights sleep. "Yeah, yeah I know." He said before going to first period English with his friends.

Half way through the lesson Mr. Lancer was giving, a blue mist left Danny's lips. Knowing that the ghost wasn't going to just go away on it's own and that he had to go deal with it before it caused any damage, Danny raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer called upon him.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Danny asked as politely as he could.

Lancer gave out a sigh, "Fine. But make it quick Fenton." He said before going back to the lesson.

Danny got up and mad his way to the boys bathroom as quick as he could. Once inside, he went into a stall and changed into Phantom and started looking for the ghost that just HAD to come around.

Once outside the building, he looked around to see if he could see anything. Nothing out of the normal. So far. A few minutes passed and Danny was started to think it was a false alarm. He was about to turn around and go back to class when he collided with something hard that sent him falling to the ground. Holding his head, he looked up to see Skulker floating a few feet above him.

Great. Just what he needs right now.

"I will finally have you whelp." Skulker said.

Danny just rolled his eyes at him. Like he hasn't heard THAT one before. "What makes this time so different from any other time?" He challenged.

Skulker narrowed his eyes before smirking at the young halfa, "Because this time, I got a little help." Before Danny could respond, he felt a sharp pain in his upper left arm. Looking down at it, it was a tranquillizer dart.

"You know these don't work on me right?" Danny asked the other ghost in a way that implied he was a little stupid for thinking this would work.

Skulkers smirk widened, "Oh but I think it will. I got someone who knows what they were doing to make that for me special. Just for you."

Danny was going to ask what he meant by that statement, only to have a wave of dizziness wash over him. This can't be good. These things NEVER work on him. Just as he tried to stand up, another wave hit him causing him to fall back down. His eye lids got heavy and the last thing he saw was Skulkers smirk before passing out and darkness took him over.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you SO much for the reviews! Enjoy :)

Starting to come to, Danny found himself on a cold hard floor. It's as cold as laying down on a ice cube, but to rough to be one. Wondering why he found it so cold when his hazmat suit keeps him warm and maintains his body heat, Danny slowly opens his eyes, still feeling a little hazy from being asleep. He sees grey. A lot of grey. Trying to focus, he wipes the sleep from his eyes and attempts to get up, but stops at the sharp pain in his head. _Man what hit me?_ Danny thought to himself. When his vision become clear, he was the room he is in is a dark grey, with no windows for light just a single light bulb. _Where am I? _he thought before looking down to himself, _and where the hell did my jumpsuit go?_

Feeling a little at balance with himself, Danny stood up and looked around the very grey room. Not much was in the room besides a wooden chair, a crate or two, and two empty bowls. Looking at the bowls Danny frowned. _Guess I'm not allowed to eat yet._ Just he was going to make a move for the door, something stopped him pulling on his neck. He turned around to see a chain running from the wall to his neck. _Great, I probably can't use my powers either._ Looking around the room one last time, the memories or yesterday came flooding back into his mind.

He was in class when Skulker attacked him and knocked him out with a tranquillizer that actually WORKED. Well this was just perfect. But Danny still didn't understand why the ghost hunter hasn't killed him yet, or why he took his suit off leaving him in his black muscle shirt and dark blue plaid boxers. Sighing to himself, Danny looked down at the ground, his white hair falling in his face. Maybe there was a way out of here, if the stupid chain didn't stop him short of getting out the door just out of his reach.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts when said door opened, and in came Skulker with a smirk on his face at the very sight of the ghost child. "Well, you're finally awake. I thought it killed you, what with all the poison in that one little dart could take down a full grown elephant." The hunter explained.

Holy sheep shit. Danny was lucky to be alive still if that could take down an animal thirty times his size. He was just about to go over there and punch that shit eating grin off the mechs face, when the collar and chain stopped him yet again from getting to close. Danny let out a low growl, "What's the big fucking idea?!" He yelled pointing to the collar chain set.

All Skulker did was smirk even bigger, " I WAS going to tie you down and skin you alive." He paused looking at the horror and fear that filled Phantoms eyes before going on. "But, then I thought, what fun would that be? You'd be gone and so would the thrill of the hunt. So why not keep you as a pet? And make you do ANYTHING I want."

Phantoms eyes flashed a bright green, "I WON'T DO SHIT FOR YOU!" He spat out.

The hunters eyes narrowed at the halfa, before taking a step forward. "My, my, my, you've got quiet the potty mouth, don't you Phantom?" He said making Phantom back up a little bit. "I'm gonna have to take care of that now don't I?" Before Danny could reply, he felt metal hit his face and sent him flying backwards into the wall behind him. Phantom held out his hands to use an ecto-iceblast.

But nothing happened.

Skulker all but laughed in his face. "Stupid boy, do you really think I'd let you have your powers while in my grasp? That collar keeps you from using any powers no matter how minor. Also it keeps you in your ghost form, which is a good thing. For what I have in mind for you." He said as he eyes roamed the younger ghosts body. "And as for the part for you doing anything I want. It will come in good time. When I'm done with you, you'll be BEGGING for me to give you everything you'll ever want. And in more ways then one."

Those thoughts made Danny feel sick. The thought of him begging SKULKER of all people and ghost for even a crumb made him feel sick and angry. Sick because he didn't WANT to know what Skulker wants him to beg him for and angry because he has more pride then that.

Danny Phantom does NOT beg.

Never.

"I will NEVER beg you for ANYTHING! So forget about it!" Danny yelled before spitting on Skulker. His spit might have only got on the ghost hunters boot, but that was enough to piss him off to no ends.

Skulker growled deep in his throat. "That's it you little brat! You just lost your right to food for the next twenty four hours!" Skulker yelled back at the ghost brat. For a second he saw a flash of regret in Phantoms bright green glowing eyes, before regret turned to anger.

"You piece of shit metal, you can't do that to me!" Danny seethed.

"Oh but I can. I'll still give you water seeing as I need you alive. But keep going and I'll make it TWO days without food you little brat." He said picking up one of the bowls on the floor and taking it to fill it with fresh water and put it with-in reach for Phantom to get at. All Danny did was glare at the water in front of him like it did something wrong.

At this the hunter rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with it okay. Now drink it." He commanded.

Danny's glare went from the water bowl to the ghost before him. His eyes darkening with pure hate. "I'm NOT a dog." He commented.

Skulkers face hardened, "I KNOW that. But, you WILL listen to me." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He narrowed his eyes at his new pet again before saying, "Fine, have it your way. THREE days with-out food."

Danny's jaw drooped, "WHAT THE FUCK I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Want to make it four?" Skulker challenged.

Phantom was going to say something but shut his mouth and looked away with a scowl on his face.

"About what I thought. And if you keep going with that attitude of yours, you wont eat for a week."

Then something came to Danny. His friends and family. They must be worried SICK about where he is! "I can't stay here! My family and friends they'll come looking for me soon."

"No they won't"

Danny was confused. Why wouldn't they? They love him! "Why not?"

"Glad you asked. As of yesterday, they think you signed up to go away to a space camp over the next month or so."

"But my parents didn't sign a permission slip." Danny said.

"No. But Vlad Plasmuis did. He made one up and signed it. Showed it to your parents and they were fine with it. And seeing as summer is around the corner you might get to stay a little longer." Skulker mused. "I'll let you write to your mortal family and friends just to keep them at bay. But I'll be reading the letters over before they go out. Just to make sure you don't hint to them that you're in danger."

_THAT BASTURD! _Danny angrily thought. _He has this all planned out to the T doesn't he?_

Skulker turned away from him to leave through the door with a evil smirk on his face. "Good night whelp. Sleep well." He said before leaving and laughing like a lunatic and slamming the door behind him.

Feeling defeated, Danny sat down on the cold floor. He knew if his friends and family thought he was okay they wouldn't bat an eyelash at coming to help him. Giving out a sigh, he looked over at the water bowl once again. Picking it up in his hands, he just stared at it one last time before taking a slow drink from it then set it back down.

Space camp?

More like hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you to all who love and support this story! Much love 3 I don't own Danny Phantom only the idea of this story.

True to his word, Skulker didn't give Phantom any food for the past three days. Of course he gave him water three times a day so he didn't get dehydrated. Phantom on the other hand would just glare at the water with his radioactive green eyes, burning holes into the bowl hoping it would turn into something he could eat, but to no avail. Three days with-out food really took a toll on him. At first, he was just really mad at Skulker for not giving him anything and thought he wasn't serious when the hunter told him he wouldn't feed him for three days and was only going to go through with just one.

Upon the second day coming to it's end, and with nothing in his stomach but water, he knew that the mech meant his word.

Now, here he was, sitting in the cold room he has been locked up in for three days now, feeling tired, weak, and REALLY hungry. Phantom hasn't trusted himself to sleep, fearing that Skulker might do something in his sleep to him. Since he hasn't slept or ate his energy level has gone down a lot. And hungry because, well he hasn't eaten. Phantom looks up at the sound off the door being opened and sees Skulker come in with another bowl. He gives a confused look because he already has his water bowl. Then it hits him.

Food.

And he can smell it too. Not really caring what it is just knowing that it's food, Phantom can feel his mouth water at the smell. Skulker gave him a smirk of superiority. Knowing he has Phantom right where he wants him, he gets closer, but just out of his reach. "Want something to eat?" He asks the halfa knowing what he wants him to do for his meal.

Phantom, just hearing the question but too busy eyeing the bowl of his desire, just nods his head yes.

"Beg." Skulker commands.

Phantom snaps out of his little trance and gives him another confused look, "What?"

The ghost hunter just rolls his eyes, "You want food? Beg for it. Say, 'May I have some food to eat please'"

Phantoms confused expiration turned into one of a hating glare. He narrowed his eyes, clenched his fist and grit his teeth. How DARE he try to make him act like a dog begging for scraps at the dinner table. Phantom felt doing anything like that was beneath him. He was just going to retort with a smart ass remark, when his stomach let out a loud growl that could be heard loud and clear. Softening his features, Phantom looks up to Skulker, who has a shit eating grin on his face.

Getting impatient, Skulker was going to turn and leave with the bowl when he heard a small, "Skulker..." He stopped in his tracks, smirking to himself. He turned back to see Phantom on his knees, looking up at him with big pleading green glowing eyes. "Skulker." Phantom swallowed, "May...may I have some food to eat please?" He asked so prettily, Skulker couldn't help but smile. He walked over to Phantom and placed the bowl of food down for him the backed away.

Phantom took the food and placed the warm bowl in his lap before diving into it, slowly of course not wanting to give Skulker the satisfaction of seeing him being starving. Once the bowl was empty, he placed it back on the ground and mumbled a small 'thank you' before turning away from the hunter. Feeling really tired after eating a nice warm meal, Phantom feels his eyes slowly slipping closed and falls asleep.

Skulker, who is smiling to himself at how is new pet acting better, he can't help be look at him. Watching him sleep, his snow white hair fell into his sleeping eyes, breathing is even and he is curled up in somewhat of a ball. The ghost hunter can't help but think how cute he looks. Slowly, he makes his way over to brush the hair out of the halfas eyes, before petting his hair for a minute. Seeing the ghost child starting to stir in his sleep, he stops petting his hair and leaves to let the halfa rest. He's going to need it for tomorrow.

* * *

Yes. The Mater of Time thought to himself. The time line is slowly, but surely coming true. But at this rate it's going to take forever. Maybe once a certain ghost realizes his feelings for another certain ghost then maybe, just maybe, he'll give his help out.

But, that of course would be cheating.

Oh, who the hell cares, cheatings fun. Plus it will give the future relationship a bit of a boost.

Yes, all in good time. All in good time.

* * *

Slowly letting his eyes flutter open, Phantom stretches as he wakes up from a good nights sleep. Well, as good as you can have on a cold cement floor while being curled up into a ball hugging yourself to keep warm. Wiping the sleep from his eyes and sitting up, Phantom sees that his food and water bowls have been refilled to the brim. Bringing both bowls to himself, he downs both of them, leaving them spotless.

As if the ghost hunter could sense he was done, he came into the room holding something long and black that sort of looked like leather.

It's a leash.

Upon seeing the leash, Phantom felt his eye twitch. "Time to take my new pet for a walk." Skulker said, as he came closer to Danny and hooked the leash to the collar as he unhooked the chain and let it fall to the floor. "Come on boy let's go." He fake cooed to Phantom.

Feeling his anger rise inside of him but not saying anything, he stood up and followed the other ghost out into the rest of the house. The house seemed to be one of a hunter who kept all his prizes on the wall for the world to see, and it was. For Skulker is a hunter, duh. The hunter took Phantom outside for about a thirty minute walk, neither of them saying a thing just walking in silence.

After the walk, they went back to the house but Skulker didn't put Phantom back in the room. Instead, the hunter sat down on his (or what it seemed to be) deer skin leather couch. Phantom quirked an eyebrow at him, not really knowing what to do as he stands there awkwardly, shifting on his feet. Skulker rolled his eyes and patted the seat beside him. "Sit." He commanded.

Hesitating, Phantom sat down on the couch beside Skulker. Before he could register what happened, he was pulled down, now laying on his side with his head in the olders lap. Then he felt the hunter PETTING his hair. Feeling uncomfortable, he froze and didn't move a muscle, just let it happen all the while being tense.

Skulker sighed, "Relax would you?"

Relaxing only a little, Phantom looks up to the older ghost from his lap. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are my pet. When you're bad I'll bring you pain and you will suffer. Like when I didn't feed you for three day. And when you're good I'll give you pleasure. Like taking you out for a walk in the fresh air and then bring you in to pet your hair." He explained while still stroking Phantoms hair.

Makes sense, Phantom thought. After five minutes he relaxed fully and couldn't help but think that having his hair pet DID feel pretty good. Feeling tired from walking around and having his hair pet in a gentle manner, Phantom closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep on Skulkers lap.

Looking down to see that his pet had fell asleep, he smiled and stopped petting the white locks and picked the boy up. Feeling tired himself, he was going to put Phantom back in his room, then paused. Instead he took the sleeping boy into his room and placed him on the left side of his bed. He then tied the leash to his bed frame tightly before stroking the boys hair one more time and getting into bed himself and fell into a dreamless sleep, with his new and favorite pet by his side.

**Authors Note: How cute. Who wants to see Phantom mess up the cuteness by doing something bad? Maybe next time, but until then please review! Much love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay, here's chapter four! Hope you guys like it :D**

Feeling himself starting to come to, Phantom shifted slightly on the soft warm bed underneath him as he started to wake up. Then his eyes shot open at the fact that he was even on a bed of anything kind. Looking around to see where he now was, sure enough he was laying on a bed with soft fur blankets that were warm under his body heat. Slowly, he turns over only to stop when he sees who's laying right next to him.

Skulker in all his metal glory, sleeping right next to Phantom. Seeing that he was sleeping calmed his nerves a little bit. Turning back over, he decides to get up to see if the mech was dumb enough not to tie him up. Reaching for the door, he was cut off by a yank to his neck. Looking back to the bed, Phantom sees that the leash he was wearing yesterday is tied to the frame.

So, the hunter DID think ahead and tie him up. Of course he did, he's thought about everything ELSE. Phantom went over to the leash to see how hard the other ghost tied it up.

Triple knots.

Great. Hard to undo, but not impossible. Setting to work to untie the leash from the bed frame, he lets out a small sigh. If he's going to get out of here he can't make too much noise and wake Skulker up.

One knot undone.

Hearing the hunter shift on the bed, Phantom freezes his actions and stays as still as a rock. Heart pounding in his chest and his stomach tying into knots at the thought of the ghost hunter catching him and doing only god knows what. When the other stops moving, he goes back to the task at hand, slowly and quietly as possible.

Two knots undone.

Feeling his palms get sweaty, he stops and wipes them on his shirt before going back to untie the third and final knot. Just out of the corner of Phantoms eye, he sees something. Or it's what he doesn't see.

Skulker isn't on the bed anymore.

Phantom freezes, feeling his blood run cold and his heart stop. Feeling fear creep up inside him, and pool in his gut. "Going somewhere, whelp?" Phantom feels like he's going to puke, but keeps it down and slowly turns around, while letting the leash go and facing an unimpressed Skulker, with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes dark and narrow.

"A- I, n-no I-I," Phantom stuttered only to be cut off by the hunter putting his hand up.

"You, do realize, that I'm going to have to punish you, for trying to leave." Skulker told him as he got closer to the halfa.

Phantom on the other hand was scared shitless, when Skulker was about to take a hold of him he tried to run away from him, only to be stopped by the final knot keeping him bound to the bed. Panicing, he started pulling on it with all he had only to make it tighter on the bed frame. "NO!" He yelled.

Skulker took a hold of the leash in his own hands and pulled on it, bringing Phantom into his arms trying to fight him off. "NO! LET ME GO!" Phantom screamed. Not listening to his cries, Skulker throws Phantom on the bed making him lay on his back. Getting on the bed himself, Phantoms eyes grew wide with fear, "NO, GET AWAY FROM M-" He was cut off to a slap to the mouth. Phantom brought his hands to his mouth and looked up at Skulker in pure shock.

"Shut your mouth, you're just pissing me off more." Skulker growled out. He reached down to his belt and pulled out one of his big hunting knifes and brought it close to Phantoms forearm, pinning his arms down to the bed with his other hand. "Now, this is going to hurt a lot." Then he slowly dug the tip of his knife into Phantoms arm before it pierced the skin letting ecto-blood run down his arm.

Tears formed in Phantoms big green eyes at the pain, trying not to make a sound and piss the hunter off more as tears rolled down his pale face and onto the bed. Finally, the pain became too much and he let out a cry of pain. "Aahh! S-Skulk-er, s-stop, pl-lease." Phantom begged.

Skulker looked down at the sight beneath him, looking away from what he was craving into the forearm in his grasp. He had to hold back a gasp. Phantom looked sort of cute, with his radioactive green eyes blown wide with fear and filled to the brim with tears. Some even found their way down his face, face flush and a pout on his lips. Aside from the tears and fear, it was quite the beautiful sight to behold.

Beautiful? Skulker questioned himself. Where the hell did THAT thought come from? Shaking his head of those thoughts, he said "Don't worry Phantom, I'm almost done." Then he went back to the task at hand before being done. Looking happy with what he had done, he gets up off of the ghost child and the bed, he puts his knife back into it's place before getting something else.

All Phantom could focus on was the sheer pain in his right forearm, didn't notice Skulker come back over with a searing, red hot frying pan. Before he could ask what it was for, the hunter brought the pan to the forearm he cut.

The pain. Oh mother of GOD the PAIN!

"AHHH! HOLY SHIT! MAKE IT STOP!" Phantom screamed at the top of his lungs, he was pretty sure if he had his powers the scream would be a very powerful Ghostly wail. "FUCK OFF! AHHH!" He went on.

Hearing the halfa curse, Skulker pressed the pan harder to his skin. "Watch your mouth, you ghost brat." He growled.

"FUCK YOU!"

Skulker stopped. He pulled the pan off of the arm and put it back to where he got it. Phantom paused, feeling a little confused. Why would he stop hurting him when he said fu-. Oh. OH!

Shit.

That isn't what he wanted. Realization washing over him, fear rose back up inside him when the hunter came back over and flipped him over on his stomach and pulled his boxers down. "W-what are y-you doing?" He stuttered, cursing himself for doing so.

"Doing what you asked me to. To fuck you."

Before Phantom could react, he felt cold metal press into his ass in a violent manner. The pain was too much, he tried to let out a scream but his voice got caught in his throat. Then he felt another metal finger enter him, making it much worse then the last. After a few minutes of feeling metal pump in and put of him, he then felt nothing.

Phantom froze.

Not wanting what he knew was coming next, he felt Skulkers length enter him and holy mother of god the PAIN! Skulker was HUGE! Phantom felt like he was being ripped in half as the hunter raped him from behind. Trying to scream from pain again, but to no avail, he could only let out small whimpers of pain as tears rolled down his face and his fists balled and gripped into the blankets.

This lasted for what seemed forever when Skulker finally pulled out and rolled off of Phantom. A few minutes later, the hunter spoke, "Now, are you going to try and leave me again?" He asked.

Phantom shook his head violently, "N-no, never again." He sobbed. He then tensed up when he felt a large metal hand come to his head and pet him gently.

"Good boy." Skulker praised slightly before getting up and fixing his pants, then pulling up Phantoms boxers on him. He retied the leash to the bed in a more difficult knot, being leaving the room and Phantom to his own thoughts and tears.

If there was one thing Phantom learned, it was that trying to leave Skulker meant a whole universe of pain and he couldn't take another round of pain. Remembering that the hunter had carved something into his arm, he slowly moved his right arm so he could look at it. Carved into his forearm was the words, 'Property Of Skulker'. Upon seeing this, Phantom felt sick to his stomach.

Something at the back of his mind told him that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

**Authors Note: Poor Phantom, I feel bad for him. Maybe things will look up for him in the next chapter, or maybe not. Who knows. Until next time. Much love. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days have pasted since that day in Skulkers bedroom. And that is the same amount of time since Phantom even gave escaping a thought, since then it never crossed his mind. Being scared that the event would would happen again, he just wouldn't risk it.

Phantom would never say it out load, but being the hunters pet really isn't that bad once you get around being kidnaped and forced into it. Other then that it was great, well not great but you get the point. It's bareable. Thinking over all the pros, he can't help but feel a little cared for by Skulker. Sure it wasn't perfect but other then the event of a few days ago it was okay.

Then there is the thing where he can't see his friends and family. That sucked ass. Knowing that he'll get to write them helps but not much. That would be a HUGE con.

Pros would be that the hunter doesn't starve him to death. He gets three meals a day, water, and he gets to go outside once sometimes if Skulker thinks he's been really good twice a day. Then after a walk on the Island they would come back inside and Skulker would sit in his spot and Phantom would lay with his head on his lap as the hunter would pet his hair (Something Phantom loved a lot but would NEVER let the older ghost know that). If Skulker thought that Phantom was REALLY REALLY good, then he would let him sleep in his bed with him, Phantom would keep his distance of course.

And those things made being here not so bad, but that doesn't mean that Phantom doesn't slip up and not listen to Skulker every now and again.

When ever he was bad or didn't do as told, (Depending on how bad it was) Skulker would tak away his next meal, not take him outside, make him sleep in the grey rooms hard, cold floor and would NOT pet his hair. (It bothered Phantom a little but he didn't let it show in the least.)

If things were REALLY bad he would get hurt physically, (Not like a few days ago though). For instince, Skulker wanted him to stand outside and be bait for something to come along just so he could kill it. No reason, just for fun. Well long story short, Phantom told him what he thought of that idea and where he could stick it. THAT got him the night in his grey room with-out dinner and no outdoor interaction for the next two days.

Which is where he is now, sitting in his grey room, cold and a little hungry. Phantom knows he should have just listened to SKulker but he didn't want to be left there and have something KILL him with-out his powers.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the metal door opened and in came Skulker with his breakfast. The smell made him go crazy for not having any food the night before. Skulker put the food down for him and stepped back as Phantom picked it up and ate it slowly, not wanting to seem edger.

Skulker just smiled at him, "Once you're done I'll take you out." he said and Phantom stopped eating. He thought he wasn't allowed outside.

He gave Skulker a confused look, "But you said I can't go outside."

"You're not going outside, just getting out of this room. You'll be in the living room where I can keep a close eye on you." Skulker explained as Phantom finsihed up his food. Once done, Skulker put the leash on his collar and pulled him out into the living room and tied him up by the couch. "Sit" He said pointing to the floor.

Phantom sighed but listen to him. At least he was out of that room. Skulker then started carving a piece of wood into something else as he kept a close eye on his pet. Clearing his throat Phantom spoke, "Skulker, you said I could send a letter to my friends and family. Could I do that today?" He asked as nicely as he thought he could.

Skulker stopped what he was doing, "Sure, but I WILL be looking it over." He got up and gave Phantom a pen and paper.

_Dear Family and Friends,_

_I'm having a great time at camp, wish you were here. Hopefully I'll be able to see you guys soon, but for now this will do. Miss you guys a tone._

_~Danny_

When he was done he handed the letter over to Skulker who read it over before deming it okay to be sent off. He put the paper in his pocket.

Just as the hunter was about to sit back down, there was a knock at the door. Frowning, he got up to answer it. He was shocked to see who was standing at his doorstep.

Walker.

"Walker, what are you doing here?" Skulker asked.

Upon hearing Walkers name, Phantom looked over to see the warden standing in Skulkers door way with all his ghostly glory. Dread filled his insides, what in the hell does he want?

"I'm here for the boy Skulker. The ghost child, rumour has it that you have him here."

"Why yes," Skulker started and moved to show Phantom to Walker, "But you can't have him."

"It's against the rules to hold ghosts against their will, unless they are in ghosy prison." Walker stated.

" I caught him far and square. You want him? You're gonna have to go through me." Skulker growled out. _What the hell? _He thought, _why am I being so protective and possesive over the ghost child?_

Walker scowled at him, "I'll be back and I WILL get him in my prison. Just you wait." Then he left with-out another word.

Skulker closed the door and sat back in his chair thinking over the whole thing that just took place. At the same time, Phantom was in awe. Skulker defended him from Walker.

Does Skulker care THAT much for him? Or is it just in Phantoms head?

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long but my internet was being an ass. I blame Techness. Any way, you like it? Does Skulker really care for Phantom? What does Walker REALLY want? Until next time :) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Phantom was just sitting in his grey room thinking to himself. He knew that Skulker only cares enough for him to not let anyone else kill him that was the hunters' job when the time came. He let out a sigh, then a sent hit his noise and he grimaced. It was him. Phantom raised his armpit and gave it a smell before feeling a little sick. He hasn't had a shower in almost two weeks; he was starting to smell really bad. Bright side, no one's here to smell and make fun of him.

He was then brought out of his thoughts when the big metal door opened and in stepped his owner. Phantom cringed at the word 'owner' like it was the world's greatest sin. Skulker put down his food and water, he was about to leave when Phantom found his voice and spoke. "Skulker?" He began.

The hunter turned around to face his pet, "Yes?"

"Umm…. I was wondering if you have anything for me to clean myself with. I haven't had a shower in about two week and I sort of stink." Phantom explained.

Skulker thought this over for a moment, then spoke "I suppose so. Let me get something to get you to stop stinking up my back room." He said before leaving the room.

Phantom felt his eye twitch at the statement. '_Stinking up his back room_!' How rude, he knew he didn't smell the best but did the hunter HAVE to put it like that? Geez, he's either being a possessive bitch, or just doesn't give a shit at all. Skulker needs to make up his mind, Phantom thought. After about a half an hour, the hunter came back with a kiddy pool, warm water, and soap.

After locking the door behind him, Skulker unhooked Phantom from the wall so he can wash himself properly. Knowing the hunter wasn't going to look away even if he asked, Phantom stripped down out of his muscle shirt and boxers got into the small pool and cleaned himself from head to toe. Once done, he put his clothes back on and waited for Skulker to do something. The hunter reached over and clipped the leash onto his collar and brought him out into the living room, tied him up before going back into the grey room to empty the dirty water.

He was just about to sit down with his pet when his PDA went off. Looking down he saw it was a message from his boss Plasmuis , asking him to come over right away for an important mission. Letting out a groan he closed the message and turned to Phantom. " I have to go out this afternoon. Stay here, be good. And if you leave I will hunt you down and bring you pain that will make you WISH you were being skinned." He warned and Phantom nodded. He brought him his food and water before leaving and locking the door to go see what his boss wants.

Phantom sat on the couch as he waited for Skulker to get home. The house was really boring with-out anything to do and really creepy to look at. Deciding to take advantage of the soft surface of the couch, Phantom stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes hopping he can get some good deserved sleep.

An hour or so later, he heard banging on the front door followed by muffled shouting before more banging. Being tied to the couch, he can't go anywhere to hide. Then before he knew it the door was broken down and standing in all the smoke and destruction was Walker and his guards. Walker stepped in with a shit eating grin on his face as he caught sight of the half ghost and no Skulker in sight.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, a pet with no owner. How irresponsible, that's against the rules to leave your pet alone with-out anything for them to survive." Walker mused as he got closer to Phantom, who was trying to get as far from the warden as possible. Phantom kept backing up until he hit the wall and felt helpless as Walker stalked up to him, fear pooling in his stomach because he has no way to defend himself against anyone. Walker kicked the food and water so it fell onto the ground and grabbed Phantom by the throat. "Looks like you're coming with me punk." He let the ghost child go before cutting the leash and pulling Phantom over his shoulder. Phantom was going to protest and say something when Bullet put something over his mouth and cuffs on his hands and feet. Only mumbles if protests were heard and ignored as he was taken away to Walkers prison.

Meanwhile, Skulker got to the portal where his boss lives and entered. Looking around, he didn't see his boss anywhere. Why would he call him there if he wasn't going to be in his lab? He went through the whole house until he finally found the billionaire sitting at his kitchen table eating his lunch. Confused, Skulker showed himself to his employer. "You wanted something sir?" He asked.

Vlad looked up from his meal and eyed the ghost before speaking, " No. Skulker why are you here?"

"You texted me to come here. You said it was important."

Vlad shook his head, "I didn't call you here."

After apologizing for the confusion, the hunter went home to find his door broken, house a mess and even worse his pet gone!

Rage. That was what he was feeling at the moment. He was so upset he punched a hole in his wall almost the size of a whale. Who would do something like this? Who would break into his house, mess it up, and then steal HIS pet, HIS property.

After a moment of thought, it hit him on who would do such a thing.

Walker.

When he gets his hands on the warden he's going to make him pay for taking what is HIS. Phantom is HIS pet, HIS property, no one else's. And he will be damned to an early hell if he'll just LET Walker take what he has worked so hard for to have. But he also just can't go get his pet; Walker would be expecting that, for the hunter to get so pissed off and just run in to save his pet. If Skulker was going to get Phantom back then he had to have a plan, so he needed to take a day or two.

Not having Phantom around felt weird, but he would have to ignore that feeling for now. For now his pet is on his own until he can figure out how to get him back. He just hopes he's alright.


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached the prison, Walker walked in with a smug look on his face with a huge smirk as he carried Phantom; who is still over his shoulder, bound and muffled. When he came to the end of the long white hall, in front of him stood a huge metal door with a passcode lock on the right hand side. When Phantom looked over his shoulder and saw this he groaned, 'what is with bad guys and their need for a big metal door?' He thought to himself.

"Eyes forward Phantom." Bullet hissed bringing his attention to where it used to be. Walkers grip on the boy tightened before punching in the code to the door. Once the door was open he all but threw Phantom on the ground. Phantom let out a muffled 'ouch' as he made contact with the prison floor. Walker then took the hand cuffs off his hands only to replace them with shackles on the wall to keep the ghost boy in place; after he had his number one prisoner shackled to the wall he took the muffle off the boys' mouth.

Walker then took a step back to get a good look at the boy and smirked, "Hope you like, because this is going to be your home for the next million years of your afterlife." He said with a sneer, making Phantom look up to him.

Phantom grit his teeth, anger rising inside of him. 'Walker can't let shit go can he?' He thought. He was also slightly mad at Skulker; if he hadn't had kidnaped him in the first place to make him his pet the he wouldn't be here right now. He could be out doing other things with his seventeen year old life but NO, he had to get kidnaped by the hunter and then get kidnaped by Walker and be thrown in prison for the next million years.

Yeah, life's just peachy.

He gave Walker the meanest, dirtiest, most hateful glare he could muster up in the moment, green eyes blazing with full on hate to rip the warden apart molecule by molecule.

Walkers' eyes narrowed at the glare Phantom was giving him, "That stupid hunter of a ghost thought he could make a good pet out of you? HA! He wouldn't know how to enforce the rules if you gave him a how to guide." Walker said before talking again, "And it's clear you need all the rules enforced in your little punk ass life. I was serious when we met punk, you will fear and obey me by the time I'm done with you."

"Then I guess you're not very good at your job then are you Walker?" Phantom tested in a low scratchy voice, hating glare still in place with a light smirk on his lips. Walker picked him up by the collar of his tank top and slammed him into the concrete wall, causing Phantom to wince at the sudden pain. With-out his speed healing and other ghost powers to help him, his body became very sensitive to any and all contact.

"You WILL respect me. Even if I have to break every bone in your weak, pathetic halve breed body." Walker seethed with semi rage. He will be damned to an early hell if he would let a seventeen year old punk talk to him however the hell he pleased and get away with it. He applied some pressure to Phantoms' collar bone until he heard a faint cracking sound. Phantoms' face twisted into an expression of pain. Just when he thought his collar bone was going to break in half, Walker let go and he slumped to the floor. When he looked down on himself he saw a huge purple bruise forming already over his left collar bone. Walker got down in his face, "Let that be a warning to you." He got back into a standing position and walked out of the room slamming the door in the process.

Once he was gone, Phantom curled up into a ball, trying not to cry from the pain in his chest; he couldn't give Walker the satisfaction of letting him know he had hurt him really badly. Trying to calm himself down from crying, he took in shaky breathes and ran a hand through his snow white hair. He blinked the tears away from his glowing green eyes and kept it all in.

He was scared. Honestly and genuinely scared for his life. At least when he was with Skulker the hunter wasn't going to kill him and beat him every time the other ghost saw him. Now he was sure that he wouldn't make it through even a month of his sentence, weather it being because Walker beat him to death or put him right on death row. Either way this doesn't look good.

Meanwhile, over in the darkest side of the Ghost Zone sits a ghost smiling. He is smiling to himself but mostly at the fate line that is coming together as he was hoping he would. Of course he feels bad for what the two ghosts meant for this timeline have to go through to be with one another, but no one said being with your true love would be easy. The Master of Time knew that if everything was going to go smoothly and if they really wanted this themselves with-out directly knowing it they would have to fight for what is to be theirs. Not matter what comes in between them. By the looks of things it's all going according to plan. "Yes, with-in good time all things hidden in the dark, will be shown to the light and accepted with peace and happiness." Clockwork mused to himself as he watched what was to happen next and his smile widened.

Oh, this is going to be good.

Back at the prison, it's been about a day or so since Phantom was taken by Walker and being here was like really living in hell! Walker kept him in his room at all hours of the day or night. (Since the Ghost Zone is always dark Phantom could never tell what time of day it was.) The room was white enough to make anyone; human or ghosts go insane. Bright white walls and floor with a dark grey metal door is what Phantom had the pleasure of looking at for hours on end. At least Skulker had enough brains to feed him, Walker didn't even do that! Speaking of the rule loving ghost, Phantom looked up from the floor to hear his door being opened and in came Walker.

He smirked down to the ghost boy, "You ready to listen and obey the rules yet punk?" Walker asked in a dark voice.

Phantom narrowed his eyes, "No! I'm NOT ready and never will be! And you can't keep me here with-out food and water, I'll DIE!" He spat out to the warden.

Walker got a hold on Phantom and slammed him yet again into the hard wall; he got right in his face and said "Maybe that's my plan punk. To let you die and become a FULL ghost so you can NEVER leave. And seeing as you have that collar on, that won't be a problem." He said before putting his right hand on Phantoms' bruised collar bone and breaking it the entire way, a loud crack sound echoing through-out the room as did Phantoms screams from the intense pain he felt in that very moment. Tears the size of grapes welling up in his eyes and fall down his slightly pale cheeks.

Walker, who seemed pleased with the reaction he got from his prisoner, let the boy fall to the ground and curl up in and ball and watched as he cried. "Let THAT be a reminder not to talk back to me you piece of shit." Walker hissed as he left, but stopped at the door and said "And as for food and water. Those are mortal world contraband and that is against the rules to have those things in the Ghost Zone let alone MY prison." And with that he left slamming the metal door making Phantom flinch and the loud noise.

At his very moment in time, he could care less if Vlad came in and saved him all he wanted to do is get out of here. But the idea of freedom was looking bleaker with every passing moment he sat in his white room.

On the other side of the Ghost zone though, what he didn't know was that his plea for help would soon be answered by the one person he was secretly wanting to come to his rescue would be there very soon. All Phantom had to do now was to wait and tough it out with Walker a little bit longer.

His hero is on his way.


	8. Chapter 8

Skulker has never flown so fast in his entire afterlife. As soon the prison came into his sight he slowed down, just in case, he didn't want the warden know he was drawing near his prison just yet. If he was going to get Phantom back with-out a lot of hassle and very little fight, then he NEEDED to be careful and not be detected. Ghost Zone only knows what Walker has done to his pet in the span of two days, making him do things that would break him into a dangerous level of submission. The very thought of HIS pet being told what to do by someone else that WASN'T him made his ecto-blood boil, fists clench, and metal teeth grind with each other. But he has to put that aside for now; he needs a clear head to break into the prison. And thinking about his poor defenseless pet was not going to help him think clearly.

Inside the prison, Phantom sits in his white prison cell, weak, hungry, thirsty, and looking on the verge of a real death. His once snow white hair has dulled almost to a light grey color. His radioactive green eyes that shined so brightly, have dimed and look hollow with no life inside. His slightly tan skin has paled to what his hair color use to be. Stomach reseeded back to show his ribs and hip bones. He knew he would get sick with-out food or water, but he also knew that Walker couldn't care less about him if he died or not. 'I just want to get out of here' Phantom thought dryly to himself. But the only way he was getting out of here was if he was going to get rescued.

Sighing he decided to wait for a hero he thought would never come.

On the other side of the prison sits Walker in his office looking at a computer screen smirking to himself. 'After all these years I finally have him right where I want him.' He thought as he watched the screen showing a very sick looking Phantom curled up in a ball holding himself. His smirk grew bigger, 'Now what to make him do for me?' he thought with a million possibilities running through his mind, some evil to the point of no return and other somewhat naughty. His smirk turned into an evil smile, knowing what he was going to get his new inmate and HIS pet to do. He got up, left his office and made his way to Phantoms' cell.

He got to the big metal door and opened it, Phantoms head snapped up to him at the sound, fear suck into his hollow green eyes. Closing the door behind him, he walked closer to the half breed. "I have something for you to do today punk. Do it well and I'll THINK about giving you a little water and food. Do badly and face great punishment." Walker told him as he reached for his belt to undo it, the same time Phantoms eyes got big with realization. "Now, open up." Walker commanded.

After Skulker got past the guards at the front gate with ease, he went invisible so no one would see him and try to stop him. Floating by, he saw Walkers office. Wanting to get this battle out of the way, he went inside. Only to find it empty. He was about to leave the room with-out another thought as a noise caught his ear. Turning back to Walker desk he noticed his computer and that it was still on. He made his way over and what he saw nearly made him explode. Walker forcing oral sex on Phantom as he choked him with his….

That was enough to make Skulker see red and blow to computer up. As fast as he could he left the office and found Phantoms door only to rip the metal door off its hinges. He took out his ecto-blaster and shot Walker in the back before the other had time to react to his door being ripped off.

"I'm taking MY pet back RIGHT NOW!" Skulker yelled as he ripped Phantoms chains from the wall and took to the poor sick boy in his arms.

Pulling himself together, Walker got up and fixed himself before saying, "Not with-out a fight." Then he hit the alarm for all units.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Skulker flew through the prison, with Phantom in his arms as he tried avoiding Walker and his men's gun shots. He heard Walker yell something along the lines of 'Don't let them escape!' and that alone only made the hunter fly fast to the exit. Just in case the door was going to be closed all the way he made them both intangible and flew right through the front gates of the prison before taking off at hyper speed.

He started to slow down when he knew they were far enough away. When they got back to his Island, he put Phantom down on his bed and covered him up with his fur skin blankets. He then went out into the kitchen and made his pet some food and got him water. He missed going that for the younger ghost. He set the two bowls on the night stand, so it would be there when he woke up. (Phantom fell asleep on the way here.)

Now that he has his pet back things can go back to normal. He hopes. And maybe he should take the collar off of him, just in case something like this was to happen again. But Skulker would have to think more on that thought.

But for now everything is and will be fine. He has his pet back and Walker is pissed off to no ends. Yup life is good.

Skulker knows the warden will be back for Phantom. And this time he'll be ready.

**Authors Note: Hope you guys like it and sorry for the wait! What do you think Skulker should do? Take the collar off or no? And how should Walker get back 'his' pet? Until next time **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I know it's been a little while since the last update, but I've busy and I've had to think over what I wanted to happen with the whole collar thing. And this is what I've decided to do….**

As Phantom slowly, opened his bright green eyes that glowed in the darkness of the bedroom he started to shift around a little. He reached up to wipe the sleep from his eyes as he turned over and the smell of a warm meal graced his nose, causing him to pop his eyes open more to take in his surroundings. The events of yesterday coming back to him as he rubbed his head. Skulker had come to the prison and saved him and brought him back here where he is safe. He also fell asleep on the way so that's why getting to Skulkers house and lying in his bed was a blur.

Then realization kicked in; he was in Skulkers bed. Sitting up, he looked around to see if he could find the other ghost but he was nowhere in sight. Giving out a sigh, Phantom turned to the food and water on the stand beside him. He ate the warm food and drank the cool water, feeling hundred times better after having something to eat and drink.

He got up from the bed and made his way to the living room, where Skulker was, facing away from him. He started to approach him, when the other ghost turned around he jumped when he saw Phantom up and well. "How are you feeling, Dan?" Skulker asked.

Taken aback by the question, Phantom swallowed before answering, "Fine thanks. You?" He asked, coming a little closer.

Skulker let out a heavy sigh, "I've decided to do something that will change things." At this, Phantom raised an eyebrow at the other ghost asking a silent question. Skulker stepped closer to the younger ghost, he pat the top of his hair gently before doing something that surprised Phantom when he did it. He didn't think he was going to do it. Ever.

He pulled Phantom up from the floor and kisses him hard. Phantoms' eyes go the size the of dinner plates, before he feels pressure on his neck be released and he's back on the ground before he can comprehend what had just happened. A loud bang of metal hit the floor and he looked down to see his collar open on the floor. He touched his neck to only feel skin. He looks to Skulker in bewilderment, wondering why he did both of those things. "Go." Is all the older says.

Phantom blinked at him for a moment, "W-what?"

"I said go. Before I change my mind."

"Why?"

Skulker sighed, "Because, I don't…. I don't you to get hurt Dan. Over the course of the time we've had you've managed to do something to me on the inside." Skulker paused, Phantom was in awe. Was this Skulkers way of a confession? If it was then Phantom was going to take it. He's had small romantic feelings for the older ghost for a while but never wanted to act upon those feelings. He thought it was better to just be the others enemy then lover. Skulker then spoke again, "I don't know if I like what you've done to me. But I can't say it's a bad thing."

Phantom put a hand on Skulkers shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Are you, confessing your love to me?" He asked a little awkwardly. Not that he minded, but it was a little awkward.

Skulker snorted, "Yeah, I guess I am." He laughed a little.

Phantom took in a deep breath before saying, "Well I think it's time I fess up myself." He paused waiting for the others reaction. The older nodded, egging Phantom to get on with it. "I have actually liked you for a little while. And I never knew what to do about those feelings and just pretended to hate to."

Skulker smiled at this, then he was the one who was surprised when Phantom stood on his tip toes and kissed him and put his arms around neck, as Skulker put his on Phantoms' waist. The kiss got deeper and there was a small battle for dominance which Skulker quickly won. When the need for Phantom to breathe was needed, he broke the kiss panting.

Skulker smiled at him, "So what does this mean for us?"

Phantom looked up at him with lust filled, radioactive green eyes before smiling and saying, "Boyfriends? Or is that too fast?"

"We can give it a try, take things slow. But, uh, you can go home if and when you wish." That made Phantom beam with happiness and hugged the older ghost tight.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I'm going to go now, okay." He smiled as Skulker nodded and he flew off faster than the road runner getting away from the coyote. Skulker chuckled at his boyfriend, (That was going to take time to get use to) he liked seeing the younger ghost so happy. He'd have to do things to keep and breathe taking smile on his face.

Skulker didn't know when his feelings for Phantom came into play, but he knew they were there and like Phantom he guessed it was better to be the boys' enemy. All it took was for Walker to take him away from Skulker to come to terms with his feelings. If he wasn't pissed at the other ghost for taking what is rightfully his, then he'd thank him for helping him with coming to terms.

Now he just has to wait for his boyfriend to come back some time after seeing his family.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, when Danny got home he changed back to his normal self and gave his parents a huge hug and explained that camp got over sooner then he thought, remembering the lie they were told as to why he wasn't home. They were happy to have him home. After catching up with his family, he ran over to Sam's house. When the door opened he was attacked with hugs from both Sam and Tucker.

"Danny! Where have you been?" Tucker asked.

"Like the note said, space camp." He lied.

"Cut the bull shit, where you really?" Sam interjected.

With a sigh of defeat, Danny looked his best friends in the eyes, "Okay, okay, space camp's a lie. I was really kidnapped by Skulker." They both let out a gasp of horror.

"Danny! You could have died!" Tucker yelled.

"Well you guys didn't exactly try to come and save me."

Both of his friends looked down ashamed. "We are sorry Danny, we believed the note at first but then as time went on we started thinking that you would have told us about something like that. Even if we could help you, we wouldn't know where to start looking." Sam explained.

"What do you mean, 'even if we COULD help you'?" Danny questioned.

"We got busy man." Tucker said.

"With..?" At this, Danny looked between his best friends who faces got a little pink and looked away from each other and him. Then it hit him, "Oh. Well that's fine. No big deal or anything."

"No big deal? Danny, Skulker could have killed you!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, but he saved me!" Danny yelled back.

"Huh?" They said at the same time.

"While I was with Skulker, Walker found out I was there and the next day he kidnapped me for Skulker and made me do….things. Then Skulker came to my rescue. And we're cool now." Danny explained to his stunned friends.

"Oh man, don't tell me you banged him for saving you." Tucker said in a serious yet playful tone. They both knew he was gay, which was why his relationship with San didn't last that long once he figured it out.

"Tucker! Come on, what do you take me for?"

"Ha-ha, sorry couldn't help it. I was only kidding." Tucker apologized. Danny rolled his eyes at his friends.

They spent the rest of the day together, catching up on everything that he had missed. Of course he didn't tell them about being in a relationship with Skulker just yet. He didn't think it was the right time. But all in good time. Speaking of the other ghost he wondered what he was up to right about now.

Meanwhile, in the deep dark depths of the Ghost Zone, Clockwork was in his tower. He was looking at the fate line with a smile on his face. It was coming true. Feeling please he decided to look at what was to happen next for the blooming couple and frowned.

Well then. This wasn't going to do. Maybe it's time for a little cheating after all. He looked at what would happen if he didn't interfere and his frown didn't move from his face.

This is very bad.

But then the Master of Time smiled. Oh yes it's time.

Time to cheat.

**Authors Note: Wow that happened. Who likes it? Did I make the right choice? Hope so no changing now. What do you think is SO bad that Clockwork is going to help them out? Review and let me know No flames please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks passed since Danny returned home and everything was great. He spent the rest of his summer with his friends and family when he wasn't fighting the normal ghosts, like The Box Ghost, Klimper, Johnny 13 and Shadow, along with Ember and Spectra and her little assistant Bertrand. Other than that his summer went off with-out a hitch. Of course he'd sneak out to see his boyfriend when he got the chance, and just like the ghost hunter had said they were taking things slow to see how they like being in a relationship with each other.

On the outside, whenever Skulker came to the human world it was like nothing was going on and they were perfect enemies. It was better this way because Danny hadn't told his friends and Skulker had just broke up with Ember about two months ago and she didn't take the news all that well and knowing he moved on fairly quick would send her into a little bitch fit.

When they were with each other behind closed doors they would act like a perfect couple, share a kiss, cuddle, you know all that mushy relationship stuff.

They haven't seen any sight of Walker since their last encounter with the warden but they weren't complaining. Sure both Danny and Skulker were a little nervous he was planning something big from not being around all that often, but they agreed on taking care of that problem when it rears its' ugly head.

Now that falling is coming, Danny is getting ready for his last school year, his busiest one yet: Senior year.

So, here he is standing in his boyfriends' lair explaining to him that he's going to be very busy this and he's making the biggest deal out of it.

"I'm just going to be really, super busy this coming year Skulker, with school and fighting ghosts. I just don't know if I'll have time to see you like I'm used to." Phantom explained to his stubborn boyfriend who has his arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed. "Oh don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Skulker questioned. "Don't change the subject! Both of those things never stopped you before, so why all of a sudden does it matter now?"

"Because I'm going to graduate this year, and to do so I need good grades above a C+ to even have the idea come into my head. No more F-'s. This is the most important year."

"All I'm saying Dan, is that it's never stopped you before. And your grades aren't THAT bad. I should know, I've seen them." Skulker said.

"Yeah well- HEY! You've looked at my grades?!"

"Yes."

"How?" Phantom asked crossing his own arms as Skulkers went to his side.

"I went into your school and looked at them." Skulker stated simply like it was obvious how to look at someones' grades.

"That's not creepy. Why?"

"I'm not sure I went there for other reasons and your report card was just on the screen." He explained.

Phantom made on 'O' shape with his mouth. Phantom then asked his boyfriend a question that took him aback quite a bit. "Would you mind not coming to the human world for a while?"

"What! Why?"

"Because I'll be busy and don't need any distractions. You just happen to be a big one right now."

Skulker raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Me, a distraction? How?"

At this Phantoms' cheeks heated up to a very little pink color, looking as if someone had light put light pink powder on his face. It was true he didn't want his boyfriend around because he knew he would a distraction to him, but not in the normal way people would bother another person when they were busy. He wanted to make sure he didn't distract him in a romantic/sexual kind of way. He's wanted to try and have proper sex with his boyfriend for a few days now, but never knew how to bring it up since they were taking it at a snail's pace kind of slow.

Well in a way they have had sex with each other, but being raped for being 'bad' didn't count. He wants something a little more sensual, with love and no pain. Something to replace their 'first time' with a pleasant memory of what they did.

Make love.

But how would he even bring it up? They were taking it slow and he really DIDN"T want to rush things and scare the other ghost away but at the same time he was ready for something like that.

"Um, uh, well…." He looked at his wrist to pretend to check the time. "Is that the time? I should be getting home, BYE!" He said with a quick peck and speeding off at rocket speed, leaving his boyfriend in complete bewilderment.

What was that all about? Skulker wondered as he tried to understand why Phantom got all flustered and speed off like that. It took a while but he finally put two and two together.

But was he really ready for that? Or was he reading the boy wrong? He was ready for the boy, but thought he wasn't ready yet. That's why he said they should take it slow, for when Dan WAS ready. And this is where he was confused; if Dan WASN'T ready and he made a move then he could lose him forever. Or at the very least creep him out to the point where it's uncomfortable.

Skulker let out a frustrated sigh, what was he supposed to do?!

"TIME OUT!"

For a brief moment everything froze, then in a minute he was unfrozen. Shaking his head from the daze he was in, he looked over to his right to see the Master of Time better known as Clockwork standing in his home with smile on his face. "Clockwork? What brings you here?" He asks feeling confused for not knowing why the all mighty Master of Time was doing in his little abode.

His smile stays in place, "I've come to help you out with something Skulker."

"Such as?"

"Your relationship with Daniel and the problem you're facing in it." He says calmly.

Skulker gave a huff.

Clockwork narrowed his eyes, "Well if you don't want my help, then I guess you won't know that he wants the same thing as you." He said turning to leave.

That got the other ghosts attention, "Wait, what?"

Clockwork stopped and smirked, "Would you like my help?"

The other nodded his head.

"Okay then. I have seen the future, and unless you and Daniel to that, then and only then will you be able to save him."

"Save him?"

"Yes, something; I can't say what, is going to happen. And the love you will share will help you keep him safe. Because after, only can you truly love and protect him." Clockwork told him.

Skulker nodded his head in understanding, "What else can you tell me?"

A few hours later, Danny turned into Phantom and made his way to his boyfriends' lair. Something at the back of his mind told him to just take his time. Skulker had texted him, saying that he should come over for a little while. Feeling like he needed to spend time with the older ghost any way, he showered, ate lunch quickly and transformed before taking his time going to his destination.

When he got there, there was a note on the door saying to just come in. Phantom entered the familiar home that was dark from a lack of light. But out of the corner of his eye he spotted a faint light coming from under a door to his left. He took a step forward toward the light, when he opened the door he slipped into the room and fell into awe at what he saw.

He was in Skulkers room that was lite up with candles, rose petals on the floor and a light musk in the air. The very sight made Phantoms' pants grow tighter.

"Hello there, babe." He heard a husky voice say from the other side of the room and he jumped not noticing his boyfriend in the first place.

"Hey. Did, did you do this for me?" Phantom asked.

"Do you see any other beautiful, white haired, green eyed beauty around here?" Skulker asked earning a deep blush from Phantom along with a shy smile gracing his lips. Skulker got closer to Phantom and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him sweetly, Phantom putting his arms around the olders neck returning the kiss.

When they pulled away Skulker asked, "Want to give the bed a try?"

Phantom paused for a moment before looking into his lovers' eyes and saying, "Yes." With a huge smile on his face. Skulker picked him up and they both lay down on the bed.

**Authors Note: Hahahahaha leaving it there for now, I'm next time will be some smut. That might just be the whole chapter. But hey whatever. R&R please !**


End file.
